


Home

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know the whole "I FOUND MY SOULMATE" part doesn't happen here, but omg I really wanted to write this. It's been this little plot bunny that kept growing and growing until it basically exploded and went, "SET ME FREEEEE."</p><p>And so I did.</p><p>And I don't regret it.</p><p>;A; this is probably my favorite "I'm vomitting up ideas" I've ever wrote. </p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know the whole "I FOUND MY SOULMATE" part doesn't happen here, but omg I really wanted to write this. It's been this little plot bunny that kept growing and growing until it basically exploded and went, "SET ME FREEEEE."
> 
> And so I did.
> 
> And I don't regret it.
> 
> ;A; this is probably my favorite "I'm vomitting up ideas" I've ever wrote. 

Soulmate!AU where the words your soulmate says to you is written on your wrist in their handwriting. 

*****

**I'm home, Kei-kun!**

Tsukishima sighed as he looked at his wrist, the cute bubbly handwriting that always reminded him of his soulmate. He was still wondering how much longer it'd be until he saw you again. Although it has been no longer than a year, his childhood friend and current girlfriend was all the way at Tokyo which was way too far for him to travel to alone. _Maybe I'll see her when I go to the training camp at Tokyo._

*****

**Welcome back... [F/N].**

You had a wistful look on your face as you carefully traced the three words on your wrist. They looped nicely in a very neat fashion, a bit contradicting from the sarcastic salty tall french fry that your boyfriend actually is. You giggled to yourself before sighing contently and closing your eyes against your pillow. But before drifting to sleep, the door leading into the house swung open, forcefully hitting the wall and you hear some muffled out voices and a very quick, "Shut up Lev!" and immediately your eyes widened. 

_Tetsu-nii is home!_ You opened the door and walked down the stairs leading to the living room, only to run smack into Yaku-senpai as he helped steady you.

"Woah," Yaku laughed, "Hi [F/N]! Sorry for intruding!"

"Oh no!" you smiled, and laughed, "Please make yourself comfortable at home!" You made your way around Yaku as you ran towards the kitchen, seeing Kuroo make his way and you yelled, "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Kuroo's hands went up into the air as though he was caught and he laughed, "But [F/N]-chan."

His lips lifted into a smirk and he playfully teased, "I want dinner."

"Yes yes, and last time you cooked, Mom scolded me for not protecting the house."

Kuroo shrugged, and then after making eye contact with you, he laughed, "Fine. You win again."

You smile before wrapping your arms around the taller black haired male as he ruffled your hair slightly before whispering, "I didn't want to ask you to make dinner for all of these fools."

You laughed against him and shook your head before looking up, "It's okay, I got you Tetsu-nii."

"Thanks [F/N]-chan," he smiled and patted your head, "What would I be doing now if you didn't move in with us?"

"You'd blow up the house, baka-nii."

"SHE GOT YOU THERE KUROO-SAN!" A boisterous voice called him out before Kuroo yelled at him to shut up. He sent you a sheepish smile before cornering the boys into the living room to prevent any interference.

You smiled as you got to work on dinner, but Kuroo's words indirectly reminded you of one thing. Your parents were gone now. And that's why you're at Tokyo.

**And that's why I had to leave Kei...**

***Flashback***

"[F/N], what do you mean you can't stay?" Tsukishima's voice was strained. Both of you knew that he was trying to be the stronger one between the two of you as tears ran freely down your face. You were latched onto him tightly. Each sob shook your entirety as your shaking shoulders were all he needed to know that you have yet to stop crying.

"T-they s-said I can't s-stay here a-alone." you sniffled and managed to choke out. Tsukishima's grip on you tightened before he wrapped his arms around you, bringing you close. It was uncharacteristic of him to display so much affection and skinship, but you needed this. You needed his physical reassurance and presence in order to even stay intact. 

He didn't say anything more, he just waited until you were finally calm enough to speak when you spilled everything. From the car accident that turned you into an orphan, to those 'horrible' people that kept trying to take you into an orphanage, to your only aunt and uncle going through legal documents in order to adopt you into their family so you wouldn't be sent somewhere foreign. As you let everything out, the tears came out again, and the earthquake that had once subsided started again and Tsukishima just held onto you, embracing you and rubbing soothing circles into your back, while peppering you with kisses to distract you. And he softly mumbled, "I'll wait for you to come back. No matter how long it takes, even if I have to go to you, I'll wait."

"K-Kei..." you looked up at him and he sent you a questioning look, "What [F/N]?"

"Thank you," _I love you._

Tsukishima blushed and he leaned forward to nuzzle against your neck and he whispers, "I love you too, idiot."

***

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi called out, but his taller friend didn't hear as Tsukishima was furiously texting away on his phone. He lost to his desires and had asked you to meet up with him somehow during his time in Tokyo, only to find that you were busy helping your cousin, now brother, with his volleyball practices as a stand-in manager. ~~And there was also something about how your brother didn't want his team to be the only team without a female manager, but you and Tsukishima didn't need to know that.~~

Yamaguchi was about to call out his friend once more, but his jaw-dropped upon seeing a soft and fond smile on Tsukishima's face and cried out, "T-T-TSUKKI!?!??!"

The cry attracted everyone else in the volleyball club and they all turned, only to have the same reaction.

"TSUKISHIMA'S SMILING?"

"NO WAY, _THAT_ TSUKISHIMA IS?"

"IS HE OKAY?"

"DID HE HURT HIS HEAD?"

"IS THE WORLD ENDING?!"

Tsukishima tsk'ed, a blush now obvious on his face, before he turned around briskly and got onto the bus. The rest of his teammates stared at him in awe, obviously still stupefied and in denial that Tsukishima Kei was capable of smiling like that.

But that's fine, they didn't have to know that his girlfriend just told him that she'd find time for him even if it meant sneaking into wherever he was located.

***

"YO TSUKKI!!" Bokuto cried out, immediately making his way over to the tall blonde with Akaashi in tow. Nekoma was still on the way due to Nekomata-sensei forgetting some important 'teacher bonding material,' to which Kenma bluntly calls it, 'drinks.'

"Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san, it's been a while," Tsukishima greeted as he saw his teammates go off to greet the others. 

"Yeee-up!" Bokuto laughed, and he said, "Kuroo's going to be late, apparently their new female manager was just recruited last week and she wasn't ready for this."

At this news, Tanaka and Nishinoya flew over and asked, "NEKOMA FINALLY HAS A FEMALE MANAGER?"

"Yup!" Yukie and Kaori, the Fukurodani managers, responded. Yukie laughed, "Apparently she's Kuroo's younger sister."

"KUROO HAD A YOUNGER SISTER?!" Bokuto, Tanaka, and Nishinoya cried out. Akaashi deadpanned and mumbled, "How come _you_ don't know that, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "Well, Kuroo isn't the type to talk about his family, especially since something happened two years ago."

Everyone kind of went silent, until there was a war cry of "HINATAAAA" and a response of "LEEEVVVV!" reverberating throughout the gym. 

"Oh my god Lev, shut up." A feminine voice cut through, effectively silencing Lev and Hinata. Kuroo burst into laughter, "NYAHAHAHA! I told you she'd get sick of you after the trip here Lev!!"

"Kuroo-san!" Lev pouted before looking over to you and he was going to try to get your attention, but your eyes had already made contact with someone else across the volleyball court and you softly called out, "Kei?"

Tsukishima was in disbelief at your presence. You were exactly how you were when he last saw you last year, still as radiant and joyful as ever. Although the sharpness in your tongue seems to have gotten even sharper after living with a sly black cat for a year. And before he could even say anything, you ran across the gym, tackling the taller blonde who struggled to stay standing. But inevitably Tsukishima fell onto his butt, and he laughed as he returned the gesture, not caring for the look on everyone else's face.

The two of you were now laughing, enjoying each other's presence until Tsukishima sat up, forcing you onto his lap. He sent you a soft smile and rested his forehead against yours.

"Welcome home [F/N]."

You smiled, and a faint blush was evident on your face. 

"I'm home, Kei!"


End file.
